


Sleep Tight

by shiningstar



Category: Star Wars: The Clone Wars (TV 2008)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-29
Updated: 2019-03-29
Packaged: 2019-12-26 05:11:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18276458
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shiningstar/pseuds/shiningstar
Summary: Ahsoka wishes Barriss would get more sleep.





	Sleep Tight

**Author's Note:**

  * For [LittleRaven](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LittleRaven/gifts).



Ahsoka hacks the lock when Barriss fails to open her door. She is short on time but Barriss' last com ends with the sound of blasterfire. That battle is long over but Barriss hasn't comm'ed her again and Ahsoka is concerned.

She finds Barriss at her desk, her head pillowed on a datapad and a stack of flimsi. There are dark circles under her eyes that make Ahsoka wince in sympathy. She knows how it feels to be that tired.

Ahsoka tucks a blanket around Barriss' shoulders and leaves quietly. She'll try to catch her before the 501st are redeployed.


End file.
